Drabblo, drabblo
by akumaNakago
Summary: Seria drabble'i, czyli utworów prozą na sto słów. Zebrane tutaj drabble dzieli prawie wszystko, a łączy tylko sposób ich tytułowania. Rating na wszelki wypadek, bo niektóre z tych tekścików są dość poważne w wymowie. Nowe: "Tato, tato" /12/ - POPRAWIONE
1. Wstępniaczek, czyli przedmówka

_Drabble z serii "Drabblo, drabblo" łączy tylko jedno: tytuły. Wszystkie składają się z dwóch identycznych wyrazów, zaczynających się kolejnymi literami alfabetu, a kończących zawsze literą "o". Poza tym drabble te są pod każdym względem różne: wesołe i smutne, poruszające całkiem poważne kwestie, jak i pisane dla zabawy, bez przesłania. I zawsze dotyczą innej postaci z cyklu o Harrym Potterze._

_Pisane i - początkowo - zamieszczane na Forum Mirriel były w innej kolejności niż występują tutaj, bo tu mam zamiar uporządkować je alfabetycznie. Dlatego poniżej zamieszczam zestawienie kolejności powstawania tych tekścików z serii, które już tu dodałam (kolejne będą się pojawiać w nieregularnych odstępach czasu)._

_Pod niektórymi drabble'ami znajdują się różnego rodzaju wyjaśnienia - dla ciekawych. Oddzielone są od tekstu nie tylko poziomą kreską, ale też kawałkiem pustej strony (no, ze strzałkami), aby przypadkiem nie wpadły w oko Czytelnikom, którzy nie lubią wiedzieć podobnych rzeczy (co autorowi w duszy grało, kiedy pisał podobne badziewie, itp.)._

_Życzę miłego czytania._

* * *

_Pierwsza data to dzień powstania drabble'a (dla tych, które powstały przed 01.03.2009, jest to również data ich opublikowania na Forum Mirriel), a druga to data zamieszczenia go tutaj (na wszelki wypadek, żeby chociaż część Czytelników nie czuła się zdezorientowana)._

13.09.2008 / 10.03.2009 - **Czarno, czarno**

14.09.2008 / 10.03.2009 - **Daleko, daleko**

14.09.2008 / 14.03.2009 - **Gorzko, gorzko**

14.09.2008 / 10.03.2009 - **Albo, albo**

16.09.2008 / 10.03.2009 - **Brzydko, brzydko**

28.09.2008 / 10.03.2009 - **Elfio, elfio**

14.10.2008 / 14.03.2009 - **Kocio, kocio**

11.01.2009 / 14.03.2009 - **Ropuszko, ropuszko**

31.10.2008 / 22.03.2009 - **Mokro, mokro**

29.11.2008 / 22.03.2009 - **Słodko, słodko**

19.12.2008 / 22.03.2009 - **Żabio, żabio**

23.06.2010 / 23.06.2010 - **Tato, tato**


	2. Albo, albo

Człowiek w życiu musi dokonywać wielu wyborów. Często sprowadzają się one do prozaicznego _albo, albo_.

Albo pozostać w świecie mugoli, albo odejść do świata czarodziejów.

Albo zaprzyjaźnić się z Draconem Malfoyem, albo wyciągnąć rękę do Rona Weasleya.

Albo pozwolić przydzielić się do Slytherinu, albo ślizgońsko wślizgnąć się do Gryffindoru.

Albo nazywać nauczyciela eliksirów _profesorem Snape'em_, albo bezczelnie mówić o nim _tłustowłosy dupek_.

Albo wyznać komuś, jak się jest traktowanym przez krewnych, albo bronić dostępu do tej informacji niczym skarbca Gringotta.

Cała sztuka w tym, aby wybrać dobrze.

Cały problem w tym, że za postaci fikcyjne wyborów dokonują autorzy.

Albo ałtorzy.

**KONIEC  
albo i nie**


	3. Brzydko, brzydko

A Tommy zabrał Gregowi jojo...

Nieładnie, Tom. Zabieranie innym rzeczy bez pytania to kradzież. Brzydko, brzydko.

A Tommy powiesił królika Billa na krokwi...

Nieładnie, Tom. Sprawiłeś Billowi przykrość, króliki nie są stworzone do wiszenia na krokwiach. Brzydko, brzydko.

A Tommy nocą zabrał Amy i Dennisa do jaskini i zrobił im krzywdę...

Nieładnie, Tom. Nie wolno wychodzić po zmierzchu z pokoju. W dodatku Amy i Dennis teraz się ciebie boją. Brzydko, brzydko.

A Tommy zabrał Chefsibie czarkę i medalion...

Nieładnie, Tom. Przecież wiesz, że nie należy zabierać ludziom ich własności. A już w ogóle nie powinno się ich zabijać. Brzydko, brzydko.

**brzydki KONIEC, brzydki**


	4. Czarno, czarno

_Był czarny, czarny las._

_Za tym czarnym, czarnym lasem były czarne, czarne błonia._

_Na tych czarnych, czarnych błoniach stał czarny, czarny zamek. (nocą wszystkie zamki są czarne)_

_W tym czarnym, czarnym zamku były czarne, czarne lochy. (nie, nie kwiczały)_

_W tych czarnych, czarnych lochach była czarna, czarna komnata. (ściany były czarne, w każdym razie)_

_W tej czarnej, czarnej komnacie siedział mężczyzna w czarnych, czarnych szatach. (atłasowych)_

_Ten mężczyzna w czarnych, czarnych szatach pisał w czarnym, czarnym zeszycie._

Po chwili Severus Snape spojrzał na swoje dzieło krytycznie i stwierdził:

- Chyba nie nadaję się na pisarza, za dużo w tym tekście dygresji.

**zupełnie nieoczekiwany  
KONIEC**


	5. Daleko, daleko

Daleko, daleko stąd, za siedmioma górami, za siedmioma lasami, za siedmioma jeziorami, za siedmioma brzegami była sobie góra. Za tą górą była góra, potem góra i jeszcze jedna góra. Dalej był las, a za lasem jezioro. Na urwiście skalistym brzegu onego jeziora stał zaś zamek o pięciu strzelistych wieżach, jednej wyższej od drugiej i czwartej niższej od piątej.

Pewnego pogodnego poranka na samym szczycie najwyższej wieży pojawiła się smukła postać. Usiadła na blankach i, rozczesując grzebykiem z macicy perłowej długą, jedwabistą brodę, oczyma jak bławatki jęła obserwować odległy horyzont. W końcu z rozpaczliwym westchnieniem zauważyła:

- Tak daleko, daleko do Europy...

**na szczęście to już  
KONIEC**


	6. Elfio, elfio

Zapytacie małych czarodziejów z Wielkiej Brytanii, jak wyglądają skrzaty domowe... Co wam odpowiedzą?

„Elfio! Elfio!"

Są niskiego, typowo elfiego wzrostu, mają łyse, typowo elfie głowy, które sprawiają wrażenie większych od ich wychudzonych, typowo elfich tułowi, ogromne, typowo elfie uszy i wyłupiaste, typowo elfie oczy. Mówią piskliwymi, typowo elfimi głosami, a ubierają się w ścierki prosto od Diora albo inne szmaty, co bezsprzecznie jest również typowo elfie.

Mają też swoją typowo elfią zagadkę - bez - rozwiązania. Nikt bowiem nie wie, dlaczego według Polaków, nawet tych niby oczytanych, skrzaty domowe wyglądają nie elfio, lecz... skrzacio.

Nikt? A gdyby zapytać niejakiego pana Andrzeja Polkowskiego?...

**KONIEC,  
czyli tak zwany The Elf**


	7. Gorzko, gorzko

_Gorzko, gorzko!_

Strojna w śnieżnobiałą sukienkę Angelina posłusznie całuje George'a. Pełnym miłości wzrokiem wpatruje się w ukochane oczy.

_Gorzko, gorzko!_

Krojąca tort Angelina z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem kieruje twarz ku górze, by pan młody mógł spełnić żądanie gości. Czule gładzi jego policzek, wodząc tęsknym spojrzeniem po jakże znajomych rysach.

_Gorzko, gorzko!_

Zapamiętana w tańcu Angelina na moment przestaje przeżywać bal sprzed lat. Zatrzymuje się, pełnymi wargami dotykając ust męża. Zanim na powrót wpadną w wir walca, wyciera palcem ślad po szmince.

_Gorzko, gorzko!_

Znowu.

Już na zawsze.

Jakże inaczej mogłoby być, skoro poślubiła nie tego z bliźniaków, którego naprawdę kocha?

**wdeptany w ziemię  
KONIEC**


	8. Kocio, kocio

Minerwa niepewnie wędruje hogwarckim korytarzem. Zatopiona w myślach nie patrzy, dokąd idzie.

_Kocio... kocio... Jak to idzie?..._

Wczoraj znowu pożegnali uczniów, wracających do domów na letnie wakacje. Ich wyjazd w pewnym sensie to zakończył.

_Kocio... kocio... Jak to się kończy?..._

I, w innym sensie, rozpoczął. Bo później grono nauczycielskie spotkało się w gabinecie dyrektora na tradycyjnej uroczystości. W trakcie której szanowni profesorowie pochlali się jak świnie.

_Kocio... kocio... Coś świńskiego?..._

Minerwa czuje się koszmarnie. Wnętrzności ją palą, chwieje się na łapkach, kołysze bolącym łebkiem. Nie zauważa schodów. Piętro niżej ognista błyskawica przeszywa jej czaszkę. A wtedy... olśnienie!

_Kocio... kocio... kociokwik!_

**KONIEC  
kocim krokiem nadszedł**


	9. Mokro, mokro

Argus Filch obudził się w ponurym nastroju. Jeszcze leżąc w łóżku wyjrzał przez okno. Mokro, mokro... Szarobure niebo opłakiwało jego niedolę rzewnymi łzami ulewnego deszczu.

Jak on nienawidził Halloween!

Uczniom puszczały wszelkie hamulce, łajnobomby mnożyły się jak puszki pigmejskie, głupim dowcipom nie było końca. Nauczyciele przeważnie patrzyli na te wybryki przez palce, wychodząc z założenia, że raz do roku młodość musi się wyszumieć.

Jak on nienawidził Hogwartu!

Usiadł, opuszczając stopy na podłogę.

Mokro!

Mokro?

Podniósł jedną z nóg, umazaną lepką, czerwoną substancją. Schylił się pod łóżko i wyciągnął na światło dziennie zakrwawione kapciuszki. Jego ranne pantofle...

Jak on nienawidził magii!

**wcale nie taki mokry  
KONIEC**

* * *

_Coś w rodzaju posłowia_

II  
II  
\II/  
\/

IIII  
IIII  
\ I**II**I /  
\IIII/  
\II/  
\/

IIIIII  
IIIIII  
IIIIII  
\ II**II**II /  
\IIIIII/  
\IIII/  
\II/  
\/

_"Mokro, mokro" bazuje na starym dowcipie słownym z rodzaju:  
_Budzi mnie jęczenie na dworze - wyglądam przez okno, a tam ranny ptaszek.  
_Tyle że w tym przypadku jest to:  
_Budzę się rano, patrzę - podłoga cała we krwi. Zaglądam pod łóżko, a tam ranne pantofle.

_I, owszem, niektórzy Czytelnicy w tym bazowaniu mogą widzieć całą ideę powyższego drabble'a. Ja jednak uważam, że jest w nim coś więcej, chociaż nie twierdzę, że każdy koniecznie musi to zauważyć. Mianowicie mamy tu:  
a) malkontenta, któremu nigdy nic się nie podoba, a i tak nie zamierza niczego w swoim życiu zmienić, obiekt dowcipów uczniów - żartobliwe spojrzenie na woźnego Hogwartu;  
b) charłaka, spędzającego życie wśród ludzi posługujących się magią, która jemu nie została dana, ofiarę dowcipów uczniów - współczujące spojrzenie na woźnego Hogwartu._

_Uważam, że na Argusa Filcha, jak na wiele postaci z "Harry'ego Pottera" można patrzeć pod różnymi kątami. I to właśnie chciałam tym drabble'em wyrazić. Czy mi się udało? Cóż, zdania są podzielone._


	10. Ropuszko, ropuszko

_Ropuszko, ropuszko, powiem ci coś na uszko._

Nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę, że ten olbrzym cię znalazł. Za nic nie chcę być sam w tym wielkim zamku. Nie uciekaj już ode mnie, bardzo cię proszę...

_Ropuszko, ropuszko, powiem ci coś na uszko._

Profesor Snape chyba się na mnie uwziął. Wciąż dyszy mi nad głową, aż wszystko mi z rąk wypada. Tylko dlatego, że na pierwszej lekcji za wcześnie dodałem kolce jeżozwierza?

_Ropuszko, ropuszko, powiem ci coś na uszko._

Dyrektor dał Gryffindorowi dziesięć punktów. Dzięki mnie. Myślisz, że babcia będzie dumna? Mama i tata pewnie tak, ale babcia?

_Ropuszko, ropuszko..._

**na uszko wyszeptany  
KONIEC**

* * *

_Coś w rodzaju posłowia_

II  
II  
\II/  
\/

IIII  
IIII  
\ I**II**I /  
\IIII/  
\II/  
\/

IIIIII  
IIIIII  
IIIIII  
\ II**II**II /  
\IIIIII/  
\IIII/  
\II/  
\/

_"Ropuszko, ropuszko" jest bardzo mocno zainspirowane wierszykiem Jana Brzechwy pt. "Papuga" - wierzę, że wielu Czytelników zauważyło to bez zaglądania do "posłowia"._

_Kiedy wpadłam na pomysł tego drabble'a, w ogóle nie miałam na myśli czterowiersza Brzechwy. Wręcz przeciwnie: długo zastanawiałam się, dlaczego kołaczące mi się w głowie słowa "ropuszko, ropuszko, powiem ci coś na uszko" brzmią znajomo. Dopiero kiedy przypomniałam sobie, że oryginalnie brzmiały one "papużko, papużko, **powiedz mi** coś na uszko", zrozumiałam, skąd je wzięłam. Myślę jednak, że drabble o Neville'u jest na tyle inne od wiersza Brzechwy, że mimo wyraźnej inspiracji może istnieć jako samodzielny twór. Znawcy literatury lepiej ode mnie będą wiedzieć, czy jest to pastisz, mało śmieszna satyra, czy może przebrzydły plagiat. Ja jedynie mam nadzieję, że Jan Brzechwa mi wybaczy(ł)._


	11. Słodko, słodko

Była taka słodka...

Rozsiadł się na ogrzewanej terakocie, z zachwytem przymykając oczy. Nie obchodziło go nic, prócz tego jednego doznania: słodko, tak słodko...

Kiedy znowu czuł się małym chłopcem, tęsknie wpatrzonym w zakazane słoje z cukierkami, sięgał po kolejną ciągutkę. Życie stawało się słodkie, tak słodkie...

Gdyby ktokolwiek się dowiedział, zniszczyłoby to jego wizerunek. Ukrywał więc przysmaki w łazienkowym rezerwuarze i delektował się nimi tylko w chwilach intymnej samotności. Dosłownie tracił godność w ich obliczu - były słodkie, tak słodkie...

Doktor Granger, szanowany lekarz stomatolog, oparł plecy o muszlę klozetową, odchylił głowę i pogrążył się w ekstazie. Słodko, tak słodko...

**słodki (?) KONIEC**


	12. Tato, tato

_Wszystkim Tatom w dniu Ich Święta. Obyśmy zawsze o nich pamiętali._

* * *

Tato, tato

* * *

Chodzę nieprzytomny z pokoju do pokoju, obijam się o ściany. Cały czas słyszę jej głos, choć przecież moja córeczka nie wróciła na ferie do domu.

_- Tato, tato..._

Przemawia do mnie nocami w pełnych koszmarów snach. Za dnia, na jawie, nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć jej słów.

_- Tato, tato, pamiętaj..._

Mimo to wiem, co chce mi przekazać. Doskonale wiem, co muszę zrobić, aby ją odzyskać. Tego nigdy nie zapomnę.

_- Tato, tato, pamiętaj, żeby..._

Uratuję ją za wszelką cenę. Zdobędę się na niewyobrażalne, na niewybaczalne. Dopilnuję, żeby do mnie wróciła, choćbym miał skłamać.

Zdradzić.

Zabić!

_- Tato, tato, pamiętaj, żeby chronić uszy przed gnębiwtryskami._

* * *

**KONIEC  
****jest bliżej niż dalej**

* * *

_._


	13. Żabio, żabio

Jasnowłosy książę Slytherinu niechętnie patrzył na terrarium z żabami. Czuł opór przed koniecznością ich wybebeszenia, wiedział jednak, że nie pójdzie na kolację, póki nie skończy.

Złapał pierwsze oślizgłe obrzydlistwo i odruchowo spojrzał w jego niebieskie oczy.

Niebieskie?

Nie wierzył w mugolskie baśnie, ale... skoro w Hogwarcie wszystko jest możliwe...

Cmok.

Puff i żaba zmieniła się w wysoką... blondwłosą... niebieskooką... postać. Męską.

Nieksiężniczka łzawo spojrzała na wybawcę.

- Dzięki ci, och, dzięki! Zły czarnoksiężnik Smarkerus podstępnie napoił mnie Eliksirem Animagicznym! Zadedykuję ci mój następny bestseller! Z autografem!

Draco z obrzydzeniem wytarł usta, wlepiając osłupiały wzrok w niedawno zaginionego - teraz odnalezionego - nauczyciela OPCMu...

**niebieskooki KONIEC**

* * *

_Coś w rodzaju posłowia_

II  
II  
\II/  
\/

IIII  
IIII  
\ I**II**I /  
\IIII/  
\II/  
\/

IIIIII  
IIIIII  
IIIIII  
\ II**II**II /  
\IIIIII/  
\IIII/  
\II/  
\/

_Tym razem krótko: powyższe drabble miało być delikatną satyrą na ukazywanie Dracona Malfoya w niektórych fanfikach jako jasnowłosego księcia Slytherinu. Bawi mnie to, muszę przyznać. Ale cóż, co czytelnik HP, to inne spojrzenie na różnych bohaterów, czyż nie? Dla mnie Draco zdecydowanie księciem nie jest. Nawet takim całującym żaby..._


End file.
